Little Things
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Existen momentos dignos de recordar, de vivir y de disfrutar... Momentos de Peeta, Katniss y demás, que muchos desconocemos [...] Cap. 1: Ave Cantora [Peeta]
1. Ave cantora

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no son de mi propiedad. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad y creación de la grandiosa Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los tomo prestados ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Este fic más que nada es puro deseo y capricho xD. En cada uno de los capítulos narraré algo diferente de mi (¿o nuestro? ._.) amado chico del pan, Peeta, cosas que me habría gustado leer, y cada uno surgirá al tiempo que mi esporádica mente lo decida xD. Añadiré distintas cosas mientras todo avance, algo de Katniss, algo de Haymitch tal vez... Mientras tanto, disfruten :3.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LITTLE THINGS:_

_._

_1. Ave Cantora_

.

.

.

Una hora. Ése era el tiempo total, o al menos mi aproximación, que había pasado de pie frente al espejo. Esbocé una mueca y, de nueva cuenta, me lastimé la cabeza en otro desesperado intento de arreglar mi desordenado cabello rubio. La pizca de crema donada por mi padre para la causa había cooperado y cumplido con su trabajo casi a la perfección. Sólo "casi".

Fulminé con la mirada a aquel mechoncito rubio, ése de ahí, el rebelde que se negaba fervientemente a permanecer en su sitio. En un pequeño arranque de rabia, lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo alisé, dándole vueltas una y otra vez para finalmente obligarlo a recostarse junto al resto. Esperé un par de segundos y, cuando por fin creí que se aplacaría, saltó de nuevo a la vista, justo sobre mi frente, burlándose de mí. Suspiré, dándome por vencido. Quizá la excesiva preocupación por la imagen en un niño de mi edad podría resultar estúpida, e incluso fuera de lugar, considerando el espacio en el cual vivimos, pero la importancia del día me sobrepasaba.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, sobresaltándome.

—Hey, Peet... —Mi hermano mayor (sólo por tres años) asomó su cabeza en el umbral—. Papá dice que te des prisa, o nos harás llegar tarde a todos —Asentí con vehemencia y pronto noté que me observaba mejor—. ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nada —le dije, colocando lentamente el peine en su lugar, pero mi tono debió parecer muy sospechoso y poco creíble, ya que se acercó y examinó mi pelo con cuidado.

—¿Peinando tus rizos, principito? —masculló con aire burlón, más instantes después alargó el brazo y me ayudó a acomodar el flequillo que tanto se me escapaba. De pronto retiró la mano e hizo un gesto con la nariz, escupiendo en su palma y, sin previo aviso, me embadurnó el cabello con su saliva—. Mucho mejor —sonrió.

—¡Agh! —exclamé con asco. Eché una rápida mirada a mi reflejo. Mi pelo parecía haber sido usado como pista de carreras para caracoles.

—No lo toques o se caerá de nuevo —me dijo—. Ahora vámonos.

Y, extrañamente, el mechón se mantuvo bien fijo en su lugar. Le seguí sin tardanza, pellizcándome cada vez que una de mis manos hacía intento de dirigirse hacia arriba. Fue muy difícil. Era un tic nervioso, muy diferente al asco, que muy pocas veces dejaba ver pero, cómo no, el día de hoy había salido a flote sin previa invitación.

El calor del horno en la cocina me recibió al instante, golpeándome de lleno en la cara. El embriagante olor que vino después me sacudió el estómago y el cuerpo entero. Pan recién horneado. Mi padre se encontraba inclinado hacia la boquilla del horno, verificando el estado de las hogazas que había metido recientemente. El sudor de su cara me llamó la atención. Gruesas gotas le resbalaban por la frente y las sienes, siguiendo su trayecto por el cuello hasta su empapada camisa. Ahí debía hacer demasiado calor. Por un instante me pregunté si la alta temperatura no le dañaría los ojos; no faltaba demasiado para que lo descubriera por mí mismo. Pronto yo también estaría horneando panes, al igual que los demás.

—Papá... —llamó mi hermano mayor, capturando su atención. Nuestro padre volteó casi al instante.

—Oh... ¿Ya están? —preguntó mientras nos dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Asentí—. Bien, Sólo déjenme limpiarme las manos y...

—¿Pueden ir sólo ustedes dos? —inquirió mi hermano. Nuestro padre enarcó una ceja—. Llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo. Es que yo... yo necesito ir por... —dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando fijamente a papá, intercambiando palabras sin hablar. No es necesario decir que yo no entendía nada de nada con sus miraditas. Papá suspiró.

—Bien...

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias! —él prácticamente dio un brinco de gusto y se apresuró a jalar su única libreta y a colocarla bajo el brazo—. Te veré más tarde, Peet... —se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta—. ¡Suerte! —Alcancé a escuchar su último grito antes de que el sonido de su carrera lo ahogara entre sus garras.

—¿Estás listo, hijo? —me preguntó mi padre tocándome ligeramente el hombro.

—Sí... —afirmé, aunque lo cierto era que las piernas me temblaban peor que una gelatina. Estaba seguro casi por completo de que todos se reirían de mí, de que todos lo notarían.

La pequeña y algo contenida carcajada de mi padre me hizo voltear a verlo con una ligera mueca de indignación y admiración conjunta. Podía contar con los dedos de una de mis manos las veces que lo había escuchado reírse. Aquellos momentos eran escasos, muy extraños y, debido a eso, en sumo especiales.

Estaba a punto de responder a su sonrisa cuando, de la nada, la puerta del cuarto de mis padres se abrió, y el esbelto cuerpo de mi madre salió a la luz. No me miró en ningún momento, ni siquiera a mi padre; simplemente pasó de largo, como si la habitación estuviese vacía y sin más. Me giré para observarla mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el escaparate que lucía las tartas y pasteles que mi padre horneaba. Rápidamente volteó el pequeño letrero en la puerta que pregonaba la frase de "ABIERTO" y se dedicó a contar cada uno de los bizcochos, como si temiera que de la nada desaparecieran. Por un momento mi semblante decayó. ¿Habíamos hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué ella se portaba siempre así ahora?

—Vamos ya, Peeta, o llegaremos tarde.

No respondí. Mi padre debió ver algo en mis facciones, algo que le hizo arrugar las propias, ya que se acercó y colocó una mano en mi hombro con suavidad.

—Voy a llevar a Peeta a la escuela —habló en voz alta para que mi madre lograra escucharlo—. ¿No quieres decirle algo antes de partir? —preguntó.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta. Casi podía escuchar las pequeñas gotas de rocío matinal que resbalaban por el viejo tejado, el único rescoldo de la silenciosa lluvia nocturna que acompañó mis sueños inquietos. Ella movía los labios mientras contaba, aún sin levantar la mirada. De pronto, sus ojos claros se asomaron a través de las largas pestañas.

—Suerte —susurró de manera casi imperceptible antes de volver a su tarea. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de las comisuras de mis labios. Era una simple palabra, pero viniendo de mi madre resultaba mucho más de lo que podría esperar.

Afuera, intentando provocar al cerdo, se encontraba mi otro hermano, el más cercano en edad a mí, ya que sólo me adelantaba por un año. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse levantó la cabeza al vuelo con una expresión extraña, como si temiera que lo regañasen, más sus facciones se relajaron al distinguirnos.

Mis pies avanzaban con lentitud por el sendero de tierra húmeda, pateando guijarros que chocaban con las suelas de mis zapatos. Mi papá iba al frente, mi hermano al lado y yo detrás, casi escondiéndome adrede. Varias veces había recorrido ya ese mismo camino; recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los comercios que visitaba cuando mi progenitor se decidía a llevarme de paseo. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante me sentía en un lugar desconocido, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, como si no hubiese pasado cada uno de mis días en el distrito doce.

El viejo edificio se alzaba imponente al término de la calle. Una alta alambrada serpenteaba como límite del terreno y, por un momento, me congelé en mi lugar, esperando casi sin aliento a que los uniformados de nieve aparecieran por las esquinas. Podía ver con claridad el patio de descanso, las bancas, el pequeño jardín con flores de diversos tamaños y colores...

No reaccioné del todo hasta que la puerta estuvo delante de mí, con la frente a sólo unos centímetros de rozarla con un doloroso golpe. Un agente de la paz me examinó con ojo crítico antes de dejarnos pasar a los tres: pidió mi nombre, mi edad y una de mis huellas digitales. Mi estómago se revolvió en un momento dado cuando noté la portentosa arma asesina que colgaba de su impecable cinturón.

_"Nunca te metas con un agente de la paz"_ decían.

Tras haber dado un par de pasos en el interior, mi hermano nos abandonó sin tardanza, corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos. Hice una mueca al observarlo cuidadosamente. ¿Algún día llegaría a estar en un grupo así? ¿Podría tener tantos amigos como mi hermano? La verdad es que no me importaba que fueran pocos, siempre y cuando fueran buenos.

—Bien... Vamos a buscar a tu maestro —musitó mi padre, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Lo miré a los ojos, temeroso y hecho un manojo de nervios, y no pude prever su siguiente movimiento. Acercó la mano a mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, tirando a la basura todos los minutos invertidos frente al espejo en la habitación. Rió con ganas ante mi cara.

—Tienes que ser tú mismo, Peeta —me dijo tranquilamente—. De ese modo impresionarás más y te querrán por quien eres. No hace falta tanto artificio —me acomodó el pelo con los dedos y me guió al interior del edificio para dejarme enfrentar al más grande desafío que puede tener un niño de cinco años.

El primer día de clases.

.

.

.

.

El caos.

El asfixiante ambiente del lugar lleno de padres e hijos preguntando por los salones y los grupos me mareó al instante. Varias veces estuve a punto de perderme entre los pasillos, arrastrado por las corrientes de adultos que parecían surgir de entre las baldosas del suelo. A la tercera vez, cuando luchaba por avanzar entre una pareja que se debatía entre revisar por un pasillo o por otro, mi padre me jaló de la mano, sacándome del tumulto hasta un espacio despejado.

—Creo que ya lo encontré, hijo —me informó y, justo cuando me disponía a avanzar, me detuvo en seco, quedándose de piedra. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron al instante, con las pupilas dilatadas. Un brillo extraño surgió en el fondo de ellos, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Papá?

—Shht... —me chitó, agachándose hasta quedar a mi nivel. Aún no me miraba; contemplaba fijamente un punto, una cosa que yo no podía ver—. Peeta, mira por allá...

Seguí la dirección que señalaba su dedo con auténtica curiosidad...

... Y entonces la vi...

No supe si fui yo o si fue ella la que lo causó, seguramente, pero pronto el tiempo, el espacio y el lugar parecieron detenerse por completo. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, como en esos momentos en los que no quieres perderte de nada. Ella estaba ahí, de pie cerca de una puerta, observando el interior de un aula sin darse cuenta de otra cosa. Su cabello era largo, de un cremoso color chocolate y sujetado en dos ligeras trenzas que enmarcaban ambos lados de su rostro. De repente sonrió, y sus grandes ojos del color de la niebla, del color del vaho que sale de tu boca en invierno, del mismo tono de una nebulosa hipnotizante, se iluminaron de tal manera que parecían un sol completamente distinto al que hasta ese momento conocía.

—¿Ves a esa niña de ahí? —Asentí, todavía perdido en sus ojos plateados—. Yo quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero.

Mi mirada abandonó a la niña y se clavó en mi padre, quien sonreía con cierta melancolía. Mi mente voló en sólo un segundo. ¿Su madre de ella? ¿Qué tenía su madre de ella? ¿Y mi propia madre? ¿Mi papá no amó a mi madre desde el comienzo? Sin embargo, ninguna de esas preguntas se formuló en voz alta. En vez de eso, otra interrogante que asaltó mi cabeza al analizar sus palabras vio la luz en mis labios.

_"Huyó con un minero"_.

—¿Un minero? —pregunté sin poder creerlo—. ¿Por qué huyó con un minero si te tenía a ti?

No contestó. Se dedicó a observar al frente sin parpadear. Volví a desviar la vista. Algo había cambiado. La niña de los ojos bonitos ya no estaba sola. Un hombre alto y de constitución media, con los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, estaba junto a ella. Se agachó para observarla y, de la nada, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que me hizo arder de envidia. El cariño entre los dos era casi palpable; se podía ver en sus rostros: aquel hombre adoraba a la niña, y ella lo amaba de igual manera a él.

—Porque cuando ese hombre canta... —respondió mi papá por fin—... hasta las aves se detienen a escuchar.

.

.

.

.

—Muy bien, buenos días —saludó la agradable señora que se encontraba al frente.

—Buenos días —respondieron todos a coro, conmigo incluido.

Había procurado sentarme en un buen lugar, ni muy adelante ni muy detrás. Después de la despedida con mi padre y de la escena entre la niña y el suyo, simplemente no pude quitarle el ojo de encima. No sabía qué era lo que me obligaba a mirarla. ¿Algo me obligaba? ¿Por qué monitoreaba todos sus movimientos? Ella tenía algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero por esa razón desconocida no podía dejar de verla. Registré cada detalle: la sonrisa de dientes blancos que contrastaba ligeramente con su piel y que dejaba entrever alegría sincera; la línea de su nariz que sugería una destacada intuición cada vez que se movía con un gesto simple; la curva de su mentón que rebosaba de valentía y ardiente actitud; los relucientes ojos ceniza que vislumbraban su alma completa...

—¡Vaya que son muchos! —comentó la profesora—. Bueno, como es el primer día, comenzaremos con algunos juegos y dinámicas para conocernos, ¿les parece bien?

—¡Sí!

—Muy bien, entonces... ¿a todos les gusta cantar? —inquirió mirando de un lado a otro. La indecisión surgió de los más remotos rincones, incluso de mí. Yo no era un gran cantante, y la simple idea de cantar para todos me daba vértigo—. ¿Les parece si organizamos una ronda de canto para conocernos? ¡A ver! ¿Quién se sabe la Canción del Valle?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Una mano delicada se elevó por encima de nuestras cabezas casi al instante. Alcé la vista sólo para ver a la niña de antes, quien se había puesto de pie y sonreía con emoción.

—¡Muy bien! —alabó la maestra—. Ya apareció la primera valiente de la clase —Rápidamente le hizo avanzar hasta el frente y la colocó justo en el medio del pizarrón, subiendo la escalerilla. El sencillo vestido a cuadros de ella, tan reluciente como el fuego, ondeó en el borde con cada uno de sus pasos—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Katniss. Katniss Everdeen —le contestó con voz calmada y melodiosa.

_Katniss..._

Su nombre retumbó en mi interior repetidas veces, haciendo eco. Katniss. Hasta mi lengua vibraba ya con la simple idea de pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Jamás lo olvidaría.

—Un hermoso nombre —sonrió la profesora—. Bueno, Katniss, el escenario es tuyo, cielo.

Katniss nos miró a todos y, por primera vez, pude notar un atisbo de nervios en el fondo de sus pupilas, pero logró controlarse y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a cantar:

.

_En lo más profundo del bosque, allí bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una cama verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo..._

_._

El salón parecía haber muerto. Nadie hablaba. Todos estaban conteniendo la respiración, estaba seguro. Todos desaparecieron para mí en ese instante, en el mismo momento en que las primeras notas abandonaron su boca. Su voz tenía una cadencia tan suave como una pluma; parecía un arrullo, una canción de cuna en todos los sentidos. No me sorprendería que en verdad hubiese puesto a dormir a nuestros compañeros. La canción continuó surgiendo de sus labios tan delicados como pétalos de rosa. Podría oírse caer a la cosa más diminuta en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral. Un pequeño toque en el cristal distrajo mi atención de Katniss. Una pequeña ave de oscuro plumaje se había asomado en la ventana, picoteando con curiosidad, buscando el origen de la música en el interior; más allá, en el árbol contiguo, varios más se habían reunido, convocados por la melodía. Ellos tampoco hacían ruido alguno, como si desearan escuchar cada palabra, cada nota...

—¡Bravo! ¡Muy bien!

La ovación no tardó en aparecer pocos segundos después de que el canto terminó. Las mejillas de Katniss se oscurecieron de forma visible y bajó la vista, ligeramente apenada. Su ternura y su valor... Un calor extraño pero muy lindo empezó a consumir el interior de mi pecho, provocándome una agradable sensación en todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir el flujo cálido de la sangre por las venas y el ritmo cardíaco que se aceleraba. Miré de nuevo al pájaro, quien picoteaba decepcionado y se disponía a irse.

En ese momento lo comprendí. Ahora sabía por qué la madre de Katniss había huido y abandonado todo por aquel hombre. Ahora podía entenderlo. Katniss había enamorado a las aves con su canto, aunque ahora ellas se irían al no tener más que escuchar.

Pero yo no me iría, yo no me iría nunca de su lado. Como las sirenas que describían los cuentos de hadas que leía mi hermano, ella me había capturado con su melodioso cántico, volviéndome su prisionero.

La pequeña ave cantora.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y... eso es todo n.n... A todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí no me resta nada más que darle las gracias. Me encantó escribir este momento, de verdad *-* Es uno de mis favoritos, sin más.**_

_**Como dije, iré actualizando con otros momentos más, especialmente de Peeta *-***_

_**Si te gustó, deja review. Si no te gustó, también deja review. Cualquier cosa o impresión, agradeceré que me lo dejen un review; no cuesta nada ;)**_

_**Bye, y que estén bien :3**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


	2. Corazón abierto

**_DISCLAIMER: Panem y todos los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo juego con ellos, ato los cabos y resuelvo misterios :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_LITTLE THINGS:_

_._

_2. Corazón Abierto_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Calma, Peeta, calma…"_

Froté mis manos ligeramente y traté con todas mis fuerzas de reunir mis dispersos pensamientos. Debía concentrarme; un error en ese momento podría resultar fatal y costarnos a todos. La pequeña caja en el fondo de mi bolsillo comenzaba a pesar como un bloque de hierro.

.

—_No resultará tan difícil —Había dicho Haymitch. En ese momento sólo me entraron unas potentes ansias de arrojarle algo, pero me contuve._

—_No sabes lo que dices —repliqué con cierta acritud manando de mi voz—. No es como si fuese cualquier cosa… Tendré que hacerlo delante de todo Panem…_

—_¿Y? —preguntó sirviéndose una nueva porción de licor blanco en su copa. Llevaba una media hora haciendo lo mismo; no faltaba mucho para que lograra su objetivo: perder la conciencia—. Debes hacerlo, y lo sabes. No te preocupes. Sólo limítate a decir lo que te venga en el momento de forma natural, como siempre —continuó y, por su expresión, supe que ahogaba un eructo. Levantó los ojos y me clavó su mirada gris—. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que nunca fantaseaste con hacer eso?_

_Su pregunta me tomó tan de sorpresa que no pude evitar ruborizarme. Sacudí mi cabello con la mano, escondiendo la cara. Podía sentir el calor pulsante en las orejas. Haymitch no se equivocaba: sí que había fantaseado con ello. La risa de mi mentor me hizo levantar la vista. El sonido estaba desprovisto de toda burla._

—_Quizá no será como lo habías imaginado siempre —dijo haciendo girar los cubos de hielo en su bebida—, pero al menos tendrás la oportunidad y, con suerte, salvarás tu vida y la suya también…_

.

Haymitch tenía razón, por supuesto. Quizá yo estaba exagerando. Quizá no estaba siendo lo suficientemente agradecido con la pequeña esperanza que se me había otorgado para lograr salvarnos. Debía resultar lo más convincente posible, por el bien de todos los que amaba.

—No sé qué piensen ustedes —dijo Caesar de pronto, reventando mi burbuja de cavilaciones. Lucía bastante entusiasmado con su vestuario y sus arreglos que cubrían a su vez gran parte de la gama del azul existente. Sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Katniss entre las suyas—, pero yo creo que, de todos los vestidos que te he visto usar, este es uno de mis favoritos, ¿no lo crees tú, Peeta?

Katniss giró el rostro para mirarme mientras Caesar reía en dirección al público enardecido. Los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba y a mí me resultó casi imposible identificar si su sonrisa era fingida y para las cámaras o, por el contrario, si el gesto era únicamente para mí.

El aspecto de Katniss era poco más que impresionante. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un bello y natural recogido; alguno que otro lirio blanco reposaba entre los rizos de pelo castaño, colocados a conciencia con mano experta. Todos en el Capitolio habían sido testigos en múltiples ocasiones del talento de Cinna, pero el diseño de esa noche era peculiar. Desde la caída en los hombros, los detalles con polvo de oro, las flores de broche y en el grueso cinturón, el vestido le quedaba como un guante, resaltando su figura con inocencia. El suave tono dorado comenzaba a la mitad de su muslo, difuminado en parte, y adquiría fuerza conforme bajaba hasta su pantorrilla. Fuera de eso, todo lo demás era blanco, un preludio intencionado de lo que se avecinaba.

—Me resulta difícil escoger cuál de todos me gustó más, Caesar —respondí con una sonrisa—. Supongo que tendré que pagarle a Cinna uno de estos días por hacer que Katniss luzca tan bella siempre.

Suspiros por aquí, por allá, y una que otra risa. Los dedos de Katniss se enlazaron con los míos, brindándome una calidez reconfortante.

—Oh, creo que se lo tiene bien merecido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Caesar, dirigiéndose a la multitud, quien rugió con un "¡Sí!" atronador—. ¡Espléndido! ¡Maravillosamente espléndido! Supongo que estarán más tranquilos ahora que vuelven al Distrito 12 —continuó nuestro anfitrión con un deje de tristeza—. Es una pena que no puedan quedarse mucho más.

—¿Lágrimas de cocodrilo, Caesar? —preguntó Katniss, riendo de manera que se adivinaba a incómoda.

—Ya me conocen, ya me conocen —murmuró él fingiendo secarse las comisuras de los ojos—. Será tan extraño no tener a nuestros trágicos amantes aquí en el Capitolio —Caesar dejó escapar un suspiro y en verdad parecía a punto de llorar, pero logró recomponerse—. Pero bien, esta es su noche, no queremos empañarla con dramas, ¿verdad? —De pronto se inclinó sobre su asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. Vamos, cuéntennos, ¿cuáles son sus planes a futuro al volver a casa?

Por un momento me quedé petrificado pero el segundo transcurrió muy rápido. Ya era hora. Temí que las manos comenzaran a sudarme pero pronto dejé de preocuparme por ello. Después de todo, y si me lo pensaba bien, eso le daría un toque más realista a lo que estaba por hacer.

Emití un corto suspiro y lentamente me puse de pie, sosteniendo la mano de Katniss aún entre las mías. Un ligero apretón de dedos me hizo consciente de que ella también lo sabía. Para ambos había llegado el momento. Tiré de su brazo con ligereza hasta que por fin dejó el cómodo sofá blanco y estuvo de pie frente a mí. Caesar nos miró con la sorpresa tatuada en los ojos y el público calló sin dudar. Desvié la mirada un instante hacia nuestro anfitrión y a una cámara cercana.

—Si me permiten… —susurré con la garganta seca.

En la oscura lejanía, una luz roja me indicó que grababan todo a detalle y con las cámaras de alta definición. Seguramente amplificarían también la capacidad de mi micrófono prendido a la camisa; no querrían perderse nada. Caesar, cuya boca permanecía abierta, asintió casi con vehemencia, incitándome a continuar.

"_Respira… Inhala, exhala… Inhala, exhala"_ me ordenaba a mí mismo. El dominio público y escénico era mi fuerte, todos lo sabían, pero en ese momento daba la impresión de que me caería de un segundo a otro. Me permití observar mis manos unidas a las de Katniss por última vez antes de tomar el valor necesario y clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

—Katniss… —comencé en voz baja, demasiado baja_. "Necesito subir el volumen"._ Tragué en seco—… creo que toda nuestra historia es bien sabida y conocida aquí en el Capitolio, en todo Panem, en los distritos y, a estas alturas, posiblemente en cualquier otro universo paralelo —Katniss soltó una risilla y escuché algunas más a mis espaldas, por lo que continué—. Sin embargo, un parte de mí —Separé una de sus manos y la llevé junto a la mía al espacio en mi pecho, justo en donde mi corazón golpeteaba desbocado contra las costillas— me dice a gritos que no es suficiente.

Los dedos de Katniss se contrajeron por encima de la tela de la camisa, temblando. Observé su rostro con fijeza y pude darme cuenta del tono cambiante de su piel. Ella estaba enrojeciendo.

—Te amo, Katniss —le dije sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta. Tendría suerte si lograba modular la voz como era debido—. Te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, una razón que despertó en el mismo instante en que la música que salía de tus labios me envolvió. Quizá en ese momento podría resultar ingenuo o inmaduro, pero algo que crecía en el fondo de mi pecho me decía que tú eras lo que yo quería, lo que yo buscaba. Sin darme cuenta fui cayendo, era irremediable, por lo que cuando quise reaccionar no pude: ya estaba perdido.

Mis ojos bajaron por un segundo al suelo y me separé un paso de ella, soltando sólo su mano izquierda. Respiré y volví a fijarme en aquellas pupilas tan profundas que sin problema se habían convertido en motivo de mi adoración mientras una de mis piernas se doblaba hasta que la rodilla llegó al suelo. La sorpresa del reconocimiento recorrió la sala completa.

—Eres mi primer y único amor, Katniss, la única mujer a la que le he pertenecido. Has logrado convertirme, me has dado una fuerza incomparable y es por eso que aquí, justo ahora, no le temo a nada —Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla, puesto que la última frase era una cruel mentira. El temor que crecía en mí competía fervientemente contra mis sentimientos, los cuales fluían como un río imparable ahora que ya estaban desatados.

A conciencia llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y rebusqué en él hasta encontrar la cajita. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa, no supe si fue de Katniss o de Caesar, fue lo único que resonó en el lugar.

—Quiero que tu mundo comience y termine conmigo. Quiero ser aquel que veas al despertar cada mañana, el que te robe sonrisas de vez en vez y sin que lo esperes —Mis dedos temblaron mientras intentaban alcanzar el borde de la caja. Aferré las uñas y tiré de ella, abriéndola por fin. Una reluciente sortija de plata pura y diamantes incrustados descansaba sobre el terciopelo. Yo no había tenido mucho que ver en la elección de la misma, Effie se había encargado gustosa de la tarea, pero debía admitir que la joya resultaba impresionante—. Katniss Everdeen... ¿me harías el honor de tostar el pan conmigo? —Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa del mismo modo en que Katniss lo hacía. Era obvio que el público no entendía a qué me refería, que creían que era una broma más de mi parte, pero ella sí que comprendía. Sólo un ciudadano del Distrito 12 lo haría. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me incitaba a continuar—. Sé mi esposa, Katniss...

Con mis ojos clavados fijamente en los suyos, una cálida sensación me recorrió las venas del cuerpo, y en ese momento supe que aquello era mucho más de lo que habría imaginado nunca. La plateada mirada de Katniss oscilaba entre mi rostro y el anillo, haciendo a tiempo, matando a todos de la incertidumbre y, de alguna manera estúpida, matándome a mí también. La mandíbula de Caesar casi rozaba el suelo. Ella se mordió el labio y su iris pareció cristalina. Su mano viajó a mi cara y me tomó suavemente de la barbilla en un roce que me erizó la piel.

—Sí... Acepto.

Estaba hecho. Hubieron algunos segundos de silenciosa paz y, por un instante, el momento pareció sólo de nosotros; pero claro, nuevamente yo me equivocaba. La multitud del Capitolio estalló en aplausos, vítores, silbidos y llantos de alegría. Extraje la sortija de su lugar y la coloqué amablemente sobre el dedo corazón de Katniss mientras luchaba contra la anomalía de mis emociones contradictorias. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, extasiado, pero por alguna razón desconocida una horrorosa sensación parecía apoderarse de mi cuerpo, haciéndome burla y recordándome que nada de eso era real. Caesar se acercó dando traspiés, evidentemente emocionado.

—¡Wow! ¡Peeta! ¡Katniss! ¡¿Qué...?! —Las palabras daban la impresión de perderse en su boca—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Déjame ver ese anillo! —dijo casi arrancándole el brazo a Katniss. Hice un esfuerzo y me puse de pie, evitando tambalearme, y di un paso hacia mi ahora prometida—. ¡Es divino! ¡¿Acaso no es divino?! —preguntó haciendo una seña a la cámara para que enfocara la joya—. Dios santo, dale un beso, Katniss, ¡por favor! ¡Esto ha sido espectacular!

Katniss sonrió y giró sobre sus zapatillas, dándome la cara y, sin previo aviso, enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia abajo y fundiendo sus labios con los míos. Había llegado a conocer casi a la perfección cada centímetro de aquella boca delicada; le había besado incontables veces durante todo el tour, pero en esa ocasión sus labios poseían un sabor diferente, como si tratara de comunicarme algo, un mensaje que no lograba descifrar. En medio de la cadencia, sintiendo sus dedos haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca, supe lo que quería decirme:

_"Gracias"._

Una música que se me antojó terriblemente familiar nos obligó a separarnos. Era el himno nacional de Panem. Por el rostro de nuestro anfitrión adiviné que él tampoco sabía lo que sucedía. Al otro lado del escenario, en la cima de los escalones, una figura impecable hizo su aparición. Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras él avanzaba hacia nosotros, provocando la euforia de la gente que le contemplaba. Nuestro momento se había terminado. Cualquier cosa que quisiéramos hacer ahora estaba de más. Se acercó primero a mí, dándome una palmada en el hombro cual padre que se encuentra orgulloso de su hijo, y después se dirigió a Katniss, saludándola como si de verdad le quisiera como a una hija.

En medio de aquel intercambio de dulces gestos, con la sonrisa de Snow y la mirada de Katniss, algo quedaba bastante claro, al menos para mí:

Todo estaba terminado. Planes, boda y amor fingido... Permanecí de pie ahí, en medio de los gritos y la alegría, congelado y mudo...

... igual que mi corazón.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*crying*_**

**_TTuTT_**

…

**_¡Oh Dios! Deseaba tanto hacer este momento, ¡lo deseaba muchísimo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Muchísimas gracias a Gpe 77, Elenear28 y a yesenia por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic y de dejarme un review. ¡Gracias! Agradeceré infinitamente que continúen dejándome sus impresiones en la caja de comentarios :D. ¡De nuevo gracias!_**

**_Mina._**


End file.
